


The Frisbee Game

by MerlinOfTheShire



Series: Adventures With Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, can be viewed as slash, captain americas shield, i guess?, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinOfTheShire/pseuds/MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: That time that Bucky was bored and Steve thought it would be a good idea to use his shield as a Frisbee.





	The Frisbee Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or it's characters, I only own the plot of this story. 
> 
> A/N 
> 
> Finally, something more light-hearted, eventually.  
> Also, as this is a rewrite of what I wrote 2014 - ish, so its a little cheezy (I want to keep the original essence of it all) and the plot of the Marvel universe develops slightly differently to that of the movies. E.g. People will be pretty chill about Bucky as in this universe the truth of what happened to him will come to light.

 

 

Bucky finally seemed to be staying put, almost never leaving the apartment. 

It was comforting to Steve at first, that Bucky finally seemed comfortable staying in the apartment for periods longer than three to four business days, but it had quickly turned into something else entirely. Within the entirety of the time that Bucky had decided to stay, had he only left the apartment on a handful of occasions, and never once by himself. Steve could understand that; he could see that Bucky feared someone would recognise him. Remeber him, even. When he was out he always made sure his bionic arm was covered; his left hand always hidden in the pocket of his hoodie.

What Steve had once hoped would give Bucky a sense of security, was now only aiding in increasing his distrust for the outside world. 

Bucky was also getting bored. Very bored. 

Since he refused the house to find entertainment, Steve gave him an ipod. It probably wouldnt help with the whole 'never leaving the house' situation, but he thought it might ease some of the boredom. He also bought various puzzles and games that required Bucky to make use of his incredibly fine-tuned problem solving abilities.  

Fortunately, Bucky had accepted both, and a few hours later, when had gone to check in, Bucky was resting against the couch, earbuds in his ears and a puzzle on the floor. Steve had smiled at that. He had looked so relaxed, his mind, for that moment, no longer focused on all that had happened. It seemed to help with Buck's memories too, because after a few days of puzzles and music, Bucky confided that flickers of things had appeared in his mind. Images and words, disjointed but familiar. Some were of them both playing a game of cards, or dancing to old music that nobody remembered. Bucky admitted that they weren't detailed, but for the moment, they were enough.

* * *

The boredom was killing him. Steve was trying to explore 60's music with him, but if he had to listen to that 'His Latest Flame' song one more goddamn time he was going to throw something. Though, Steve's efforts to help had proved effective for a week or so, but his boredom had steadily returned. He hadn't even remembered anything for the past week. Not even a flicker. Instead, his nightmares had returned. He supposed they were memories too, but the kind he wanted to remember. Steve had spent night after night trying to help him. Deal with him. Mostly he just needed someone to stay up with him. Steve hadn't shown any sign of frustration, and if he had Bucky was sure he would have broke. Steve probably knew that too.

He was sprawled along the couch now, hair in face while he thought. That's all there was to do. Think. He blew the hair out of his face in a defeated puff. Once he hadn't been able to think at all; now he couldn't stop.

He heard Steve let out a small sigh as he approached the couch, kneeling down next to him, emanating concern. Bucky turned his head, anticipating Steve's words of protest. Any second now.

"Buck, you know you haven't gone outside in weeks. It's not good for you to keep doing this."

There they were. Right on time.The question behind the words. _What's going on and how can I help?_ He rolled his eyes slightly, though his mind quickly reminded him that he had once been the one to talk like that. When Steve was the one who was always finding himself in trouble. He turned on his stomach, hiding his face from Steve. "You don't understand." 

"What don't I understand, Buck?"

Bucky let out a breath. Steve had probably figured it out already, like he figured everything else out about him. He just wanted to hear it from him. He sighed, turning his head slightly so he could see Steve. "I can't go outside ...it's too risky," he admitted, "I don't feel comfortable letting my self be seen."

Steve's expression softened. "Bucky, nothing will happen to you, I won't let it," Steve promised. "People know who you are, they know what happened to you." Steve rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Bucky supposed that in a sense Steve's words were true. People had seen Bucky's face enough at the Smithsonian to put the pieces together once the Winter Soldier's face was revealed. That, and the Shield files Natasha had released had also incidentally released Hydra's. People knew what had happened to him. Regardless, he had lost his mask in the middle of a busy highway for god's sake, people had seen his face in the midst of violence. Though, 'regular people' weren't exactly who he was predominantly worried about. He expected people would want revenge, but others wanted him to be their weapon. Again. If they found him, they would find Steve. Steve would be in danger. He couldn't have that.

He faced Steve completely now. "People might be watching…" He met Steve's eye, "Hydra might be watching."

"I won't let them take you." 

Bucky simply shook his head, "you might not have a choice."

 

* * *

 

Steve had gone out, needing a moment to himself. The idea of hydra finding Bucky had but him ill at ease, and his mind was screaming at him to go home to watch him. He knew that if he did that, he would only make matters worse. So, he went for a supply run, distracting himself. He'd only be gone for an hour. Besides, Bucky needed some hair ties. And some eyeliner, apparently. 

Eyeliner. The doom of today's shopping experience. He had been standing in the same aisle for what seemed like a century, trying to figure out what the eyeliner even looked like in packaging. He already had everything else the apartment needed, fresh food and such, and he was certain everything will have gone off by the time he got home. 

"Can I help you, sir?"

Steve froze; he couldn't afford to be recognised, he would be here for hours. _Or Bucky was right._ He nervously pulled the baseball cap down to cover his face. "I'm looking for eyeliner, something that smudges easily," he said, not turning to face the shop attendant. 

The shopping attendant chuckling to himself, "Girlfriend send you?"

Steve kept his eyes trained on the makeup. _Why are there so many?_ "It's for a friend," he answered.

"Ah, I see," the shop assistant said calmly, taking down one of the pencil looking things from the shelf. "This smudges pretty well, but tell him that I would recommend using eyeshadow, if he was looking for a more highlighted look."

"Will do. Thank you, sir," Steve hurried, before continuing his shopping, picking up a packet of brown hair ties as he did so.

He ducked his head as he passed a group of whispering teenagers, but thought better of it and offered them a small smile before heading down into an aisle that seemed to sell sportswear. Steve had an idea that he could get Bucky out of the apartment if it involved physical movement. Bucky had always jumped at the chance to do anything athletic when they were kids, with almost as much enthusiasm as he had for almost every other topic of interest.

Travelling further down the sport's aisle, he passed various types of equipment, Bats, basketballs and other things. Then he saw a pile of plastic discs. The memory of Bucky catching his shield perfectly before sending it back to him with impressive skill suddenly appeared in his mind.  _That might work_ He smiled to himself, selecting a dark blue Frisbee before turning and heading to the checkout. He avoided the self-service machines. He would bet his left foot that they were designed specifically to make his life a living hell.

* * *

"Bucky, I'm home!" Steve called out as he carried in all seven shopping bags in one hand, and closed the door with the other. He headed to the kitchen, dropping the bags on the counter with a heavy thunk.

Within seconds, Bucky appeared next to him and was rummaging around inside the bags. With a smile, he pulled out his eyeliner and inspected it. Shaking his head, Steve busied himself with putting the shopping supplies in their correct places. He heard the bags rummaging again.  _Every time._ He turned back to Bucky, "you can't eat all that by yourself."

Bucky ignored him, carrying off a bag of crisps and other sweets. Bucky had always had a sweet tooth, and he hadn't taken long to re-discover it.

"I'm a super soldier too," Bucky protested.

Steve stared for a moment, noticing Bucky's happier attitude. It wasn't often that Bucky showed a little of his old self, before the war. Before everything. They didn't last long, even back in the 40's when they were a part of the Howling Comandos. Steve shook his head and smiled. "Fine, just don't eat them all at once."

"Hey Steve, what's this?" Bucky asked curiously, having made his way back to the bags.

Steve turned to see Bucky brandishing the frisbee he had bought. "It's a frisbee," he answered. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, "I know what it is, punk. What I want to know is why you bought one?"

Steve thought carefully for a moment, choosing his words. He settled for the truth. "I was thinking about how well you can catch and throw the shield, so I thought It would be fun to go out and throw the Frisbee."

Bucky's eyes darkened slightly. "You mean you want me to go outside, don't you?" 

"Well we can't exactly throw it inside," Steve chuckled. He didn't want to cause Bucky to spiral.

Bucky looked away.  "I'm sorry, Steve …I can't do that." 

"We can cover your arm up. I'll be there, and we can even change your hair if you want," he suggested.

Bucky furrowed his brown in confusion. "Change my hair?"

Steve turned and searched inside the shopping bags. Finding them, he turned and held out the packet of hair ties to Bucky. "You would be surprised how much a ponytail will disguise a person."

Shrugging, Bucky took a hair tie from the pack and stared at it. Then, after a moment, he reached for his hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail, strands still hanging in his face. Steve could see he looked different, his jaw and cheekbones more prominent. 

Bucky moved to look at his reflection in the oven door. He reached for the eyeliner, still on the bench, and making a few odd expressions he applied it. Frowning, Bucky turned his head from side to side, "I still don't want to go out."

"You sure?" Steve said, raising his eyebrow. 

Bucky looked to the door, "well..." 

 

* * *

 

 

"You have no chance, Punk!" Bucky exclaimed as he flung the Frisbee towards Steve, starting the game. Steve was going down.

"You sure about that?" Steve said, catching the disc perfectly. "Here I was thinking it was impossible for you to see through all that gunk on your eyes," he retorted, smirking as he threw the frisbee back with well-practised skill.

Bucky reached upwards an caught it, flicking it back easily. "I'm going to need to teach you some better insults. My eyeliner is badass." 

They went on like that for an hour or two, and soon they both began to tire. His own left arm was starting to throw him off balance, weighing much more than the right. Steve was still determined and didn't ease up. Bucky tried to do the same. He refused to drop the Frisbee, all the while focussing on trying to distract Steve in any way he could.

"I'm surprised you can even handle that shield, the way you throw," he teased as he waited for the Frisbee to be thrown. In the corner of his eye he saw some pedestrians spare them a curious glance. He clenched his teeth. _Not a threat. Not a threat. Just normal, everyday people._

Steve flung the Frisbee back to him with extreme strength, sending it high above his head and into a tree that was too tall to reach. Bucky groaned. Dammit! Why did he have to go and get so distracted? 

"Sorry, Steve," he sighed.

Steve smirked like he had been waiting for that to happen this whole time. "Don't be," he said, "I've got a better idea. Wait here." 

"Why?" Bucky asked in confusion.

"I'm going to go get something from the car, I'll be right back," Steve replied, already running back in the direction of the car a few meters away.

Bucky sighed, folding his arms as he waited for Steve to return. He's only a few meters away, he reassured himself. Nothing to worry about. He wasn't even out of sight.

Soon enough, Steve returned, shield with him.

Bucky groaned, pressing his face into his hand. "Are you serious?" he mumbled, already feeling more peering eyes on him and Steve. _God, Steve is an idiot._

'"Yep," Steve answered. "You ready?"

Bucky looked to the heavens in mock question before making some distance between them. "If you are," he answered, trying to ignore the small crowd that had formed.

"I, Steve Rogers would like to challenge you. James Buchanan Barnes to the world's greatest frisbee competition," Steve said loudly.

Nervously, Bucky's eyes flickered towards the onlookers who were staring at him curiously. He gulped, trying to ignore them. "I accept your challenge," he said with a small smirk, slowly removing his jacket so his arm wasn't restrained. He closed his eyes as small gasps sounded everywhere, all staring at the metal arm.

"Buck," Steve called, loud enough for him to hear, but still gentle.

Slowly, Bucky opened his eyes and stared directly at Steve, not daring to look away.  _It's alright_ , his eyes seemed to say. Bucky did his best to believe him.

"You ready, Jerk?" Steve asked after a second, getting ready to throw his shield.

Bucky smiled, bracing himself. "Yeah, punk," he answered.

And so, the greatest, most document frisbee game of all time commenced.

 

* * *

 

Tony mindlessly flicked through the T.V stations. "Come on, there has to be something, anything on," he complained, dropping the remote and leaning back against the couch. Why the hell hadn't he installed Netflix, again? 

"And they're still at it! After four full hours, they are still going strong. What we are witnessing people, is probably the greatest Frisbee game of the century. Steve Rogers's vs Bucky Barnes! Who would have thought? Oh and he catches it again!" 

Tony froze, bolting upwards, his eyes fixed on the TV. His jaw dropped. There, on the TV, was Stephen Grant Rogers, tossing his shield at non-other than the Winter Soldier himself. And for fun! He hadn't thought the Cap even knew what fun was.

"Hey, Jarvis?" he said, not blinking.

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Call the team and tell them to meet here. Tell them its a national emergency." 

 

* * *

 

 

"I do not see the point of this game," Loki said in a bored voice, though his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Brother, they are having a game of disc throwing where one throws a disc-shaped object at the other and the first one to drop it loses," Thor answered, humouring his brother through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Oh, its all clear now," Loki answered, his voice tinged with sarcasm, "they're idiots.

Tony rolls his eyes, looking to his friends in question, Thor specifically. "why is he here again?" 

Thor shrugged, "you just have to roll with these things, Stark."

 

* * *

 

Bucky was forced to squeeze his eyes shut suddenly, rain beginning to fall on his face. In annoyance he went to rub his eyes, only to stop himself too late. Dammit, Steve had been right! The wet eyeliner smudged into his eyes. Of course, it wasn't waterproof. Maybe Steve had been planning this the whole time, the asshole, picking the most unresistant eyeliner possible to ensure he lost the game. 

He could barely see, dammit.

Still, he raised his hand to catch the oncoming shield, hoping it was in the right position. 

He vaguely saw it approach, and soon felt wind whip his face as it sped past. 

Past his hand.

He groaned.  

Steve cheered.

 

* * *

 

The tower is alive with chaos. Nat's standing on the coffee table cheering, Bruce is curled up in a ball crying over his lost bet, and Sam and Clint are making aggressive hawk and falcon noises for some reason, jumping up and down. Rhodey just looks disappointed in everyone. Tony himself tried to fist bump Loki, who looked absolutely disgusted, before becoming immediately horrified and confused when Thor hugged him excitedly. 

He makes a mental note never to talk to Loki again when Thor somehow happily walks off, stabbed.

The world was a strange place indeed.

 

* * *

 

Steve stared in confusion at his laptop, everywhere he looked there were images and edits of him holding a Frisbee instead of a shield while he was in combat, and other things that seemed to be called 'memes'. Also, the entirety of their frisbee challenge seemed to have made it onto their internet. From the angel, he could only assume there had been helicopters present. Odd.

He learnt over in chair so he could call through the apartment. "Hey, Buck. How many people did you say you saw watching, again?"


End file.
